THE INNOCENT KILLS
by KuroNicoNeko
Summary: Kanda really was a sucker for certains things: like an adorable silver HAIRED child whom he was forced to care for while his idiot of a friend goes off on vacation. AU. Slight Yullen. OC. Genre: Family, humor. Rate: K slight profanity, AND A LOT OF FLUFF. ect.
1. Prologue

" Come on, Yu! It's only for three months!"

Kanda elicited an annoyed growl. Feeling entirely too grumpy and sleep deprived; he was tempted to the call but refrained himself, knowing that it would only lead to an endless rant from Lavi. The damned Usagi phoned him at such a godly hour, giving him an eternal ramble... Something about a friend, some brat name _Auron, Alex_ or- he wasn't even going to bother- and something about babysitting. But then the whole topic made a turn to Lavi talking about hot chicks, the beach, and bikinis. Honestly, he was so done with this... The annoying voice sounded of gibberish to him and it drove him to madness. On the second thought, why did he even bother to pick up the damn PHONE? It's four in the fucking morning!

" Why the hell should I be looking after some damn kid while you run off your skimpy little ass to vacation?" The Japanese grouched, pushing himself into a sitting position and stroke his temples in sheer indignance.

" Oh come on, Yu! What man would leave such a great opportunity to pick up some girls on a date?" (( _*cough*Kanda*cough*_ )) The rabbit reasoned, only to receive a disgusted look from Kanda. Despite not being able to see the face on the other end, Kanda could feel Lavi grinning cheekily into the PHONE.

" Baka Usagi," Kanda hissed. " You irresponsible fuck." A tight scowl graces his features when he heard childish giggling. It was disturbing hearing such high pitched laughter coming from a twenty-two year old man in his college years, especially when it's Lavi. Kanda shuddered slightly.

" You know you love me, Yu~."

" Fuck off, Prick." Feeling as Lavi was about to respond, the Japanese male cuts him off. " and why the hell didn't you ask Lenalee? I thought she liked kids." A sudden deep sigh resonated from the other end, followed by a faint rustling sound of cloths moving against each other, indicating that the ginger had shifted on his bed. (( _for those who are going to argue, Ginger is the same thing as red hair. Period._ ))

" Yu, we've already established this." Said Lavi, his tone seems to have lost some of its hype, much to Kanda's content. " Komui is a very over protective brother. Being it's a kid or a man, he will not allow anyone near his precious Lenalee."

Kanda raises an eyebrow, not really following the rabbit's point. " And I should worry about that because...?" Another sigh rushed through the call, only to deepen his frown. Why is he not ending the damn call yet? Oh right... The Baka Usagi wouldn't shut his mouth unless he'd agrees to his terms. That redhead is damn persistent, he remembered.

" Yu-chan has no heart!"

" Shut up, you damn rabbit. And don't call me that."

The Asian yawned. Sleep sounded so good right now. All of this wouldn't have happened if he didn't pick up the phone. Even if he ended the call, it would result to his daily suffering; the cause being the Baka Usagi. Everyone should know how talkative this son of a bitch is when he needs something from you. Kanda cursed his luck, mentally.

" If I agree, will you leave me alone?"

" Yes! The three whole months I'm away. No texts, no calls, no nothing." confirmed the hyperactive redhead. Huh... Three whole months without an annoying burden weighing on his shoulders... _Three months_ without Lavi bothering him... **THREE MONTHS**...

" Deal." Came a swift reply from the stoic Asian man.

" THANK you, Yu-chan! I owe you one!"

Said Yu-chan returned an indignant grunt, not even bothering to correct that horrid nickname... The one that his foster father began to call him... God damn, how much he despise his given name...

" Whatever. Now let me sleep, Fucktard."

" G'Night, Yu-chan~!"

Kanda scowled. " Shut the fuck up, Prick." The call SOON ended in a quick press of a button. Beyond exhausted as he is, Kanda flopped back onto his pillow and fell into an immediate slumber.


	2. First Meeting

_What's taking those two so long?_ Kanda tapped his foot impatiently against the marbled floor , practically pacing around the lobby, waiting for a certain redhead and possibly a child to make their appearance.

As if on cue, a familiar figure emerged from the entrance of the double doors - a mop of hair in complete crimson, followed by a shocking speck of white in Lavi's arms. The little boy was the first thing to catch Kanda's cold dark blue eyes, considering the bright snowy strands and those doe silver orbs looked rather unnatural. It wouldn't be hard to spot something in the distance, unless the kid were to drown in the waves of crowds, then that would be a huge problem. On the left of his forehead head etched a deep red pentacle followed by a jagged line dragged down to the corner of his lips. And the bandaged arm hadn't been left unnoticed, either. But Kanda decided to push the unnecessary thoughts away.

" Mornin' Yu!" Lavi chirped a greet, receiving a sharp glare in return.

" Call me that one more time and I promise death in your future." Kanda hissed. " What took you so long?"

" Traffic." Lavi simply replied, letting the silver haired boy down onto his feet. " But that's beside the point. Yu-chan, meet my cousin, Allen. Allen, meet Kanda Yu." The red head glanced in between the two, giving a brief introduction of the two. The Asian scoffed, dark blue eyes inspecting the child - who was now dubbed as Allen - closely. Allen quivered under Kanda's cold stare, unable to take the pressure and hid behind Lavi's being, using him as a shield. A small whimper left the youth as he kept his eyes shut tight.

Lavi smiled cheekily. " Dun' worreh 'bout, Yu." He said, reassuring the boy with a soft pat on the crown of Allen's hair. " He may look like it, but he ain't gunna hurt a fly..."

Kanda shot Lavi a warning glare, daring the other male to continue his trail and silently promised the other death wish if the red head dared to finish his coaxing. A smugged smirk grew on the corner of his as the red head visibly shuddered,. Kanda turned to hide it his grin.

" Com'on." Lavi urged, gently nudging Allen towards the Asian man, only resulting the child to cling onto his leg tighter. Lavi sighed. " See what ya've done?"

Rolling his eyes, Kanda knelt down in front of Allen. " Kid." He called, surprisingly in a gentle voice. Dark blue hues soften as he reached over to pat the boy on the head. Allen flinched at the sudden contact, but then relaxed after a moment before he found himself leaning into the touch. His vice grip loosen on Lavi's pants before it fell gently onto his sides. A small blush decorated Allen's pale cheeks - coloring it a light tinge of pink.

 _Cute..._ Kanda pondered, smiling ever so slightly but soon to vanish when a flash hit his vision. The Japanese directed his glare at the grinning red head, gnawing tightly at his teeth. The red head had a camera in his hand and had most likely taken a picture of Kanda patting the idiot's cousin's head with such affection shown to pubic eyes, something that is usually presumed to be impossible for the Japanese male. But again, Kanda is still _human_.

Leaning to whisper into Allen's ear, Kanda stood and stalked over to his so called _friend_.

Being the oblivious and innocent child he was, Allen turned his back towards the two and covered his ears - as told by the Japanese man. Faint crashing noises and cat hisses sounded in the air, soon coming to a complete stop after what seemed like a minute or so. Blinking, the silver haired boy made an attempted to turn and look, but then found himself being hoist into the air. A puzzled look plagued Allen's face as he turned to stare at whoever that hauled him off the ground. Finding that it was Kanda, he squirmed.

" Calm down. I am of no harm to you." said Kanda as he watched the child froze and stare. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he brought a hand up to stroke the kid's soft snowy hair. " The rabbit's off to catch a flight, so you'll be staying with me for the remaining three months."

Allen nodded meekly. " Where is Lavi going, Yu Onii-chan?"

" To Califor-" _Wait... Did the Moyashi just-._ Kanda eyed the boy, his expression more blank than ever. " What did you just call me?" His tone sounded of puzzlement rather than anger. He wanted to confirm it. To check and see if his ears wasn't fucking with him. Did he just call him Yu onii-chan?

A guilty look took over Allen's features as he bowed his head, assuming that he had said something to **anger** the elder man. " I'm sorry... did that bother you?"

Surprisingly enough, Kanda shook his head and swallowed. _Damn, the moyashi is too cute for his own good..._ Kanda pondered. Having this kid around will later be the result of his death...

" No."

Allen looked up at him, confusion visble in his eyes. The Asian male heaves a sigh and started his way towards his aparment. " Adress me as whatever you wish," He stated. _At least this one is more tolerable..._


	3. Pet Names

Yu Onii-chan..."

" Hm?" Kanda hummed, flipping through the inked pages of his book. Midnight blue transferred to look at Allen's bright silver, raising an eyebrow at the curious glint that seems to glistens in the boy's doe silver orbs. Whatever could be preoccupying this kid's mind right now...?

" What's a moyashi?" Allen began after a short moment of hesitation. Kanda had strained back a snort, attempting to cover his laughter with a series of soft coughing. It's not surprising, really. He's expected the kid to question sometime soon. But hearing the _pet name_ he had given to Allen had him smirking.

" I don't know." He responded coolly, clearly lying to the little boy. The kid was just too cute, Kanda couldn't help but tease the youth since his reaction was too adorable to handle. Restraining the smirk from growing, Kanda leaned back on the couch, his book flipped close as he turned his full attention to the younger occupant of his domain. " What about it?"

It have only been about three days since Allen's arrival. Things went out smoothly. There were occasional bickering, but they rarely ever try and actually associate without baring a tease or two. Kanda took Allen's appearance to consideration and decided that he should give the youth a nickname. Said nickname just so happened to be " bean sprout," or _moyashi_ if spoken in his native tongue. It's fun to tease the kid. Allen looked too cute when his face turns flushed from anger. Haha... The sprout too innocent and naive. Soon, it will be the death of Kanda Yu. Soon...

Being the oblivious one, Allen hadn't been able to pick up the little prevarication the Asian man had made just now. He returned a small angry pout, - a sight Kanda found to be utterly adorable to resist, - slightly glaring at the elder man. " You keep on calling me that and I'm dying to know! What is a Moyashi?"

Kanda gave a knowing hum, flicking at Allen's forehead and smirked. A soft _meeehhhhhhh_ ran past the boy's lips" Nothing you should be worrying about, Moyashi." He simpered, earning a cute but frustrated whine from the younger boy.

" Yu Onii-chan," Allen squeaked, feeling entirely too anxious. " Please tell me!" His request came with pleading eyes. Kanda jumped a bit and averted his gaze. His hand trembled slightly in attempt to keep control. _Damn, this kid is too cute for his own good..._ Kanda's lips tipped in the frown. Now that his newfound entertainment was ruined, he decided that he might as well tell. Something tells him that a curious bean-sprout will be the end of hell.

Giving a casual shrug, Kanda hoist himself off the couch, simply sparing Allen a mere glance. " Moyashi mean _bean-sprout_." Was all that was left for him to say before he trotted off.

Angry Chibi Moyashi engaged in: ...3 ...2 ...1

" I'M NOT A BEASPROUT!"

Kanda had already entered his room, laughing his ass off when the shriek echoed throughout the apartment complex.

Allen puffed a huffed, folding his arms in annoyance. " Hmph! _Bakanda_..."


	4. God Dammit!

" You irresponsible _beep_! How could you forget something so important?"

Allen flinched at the suddenly outburst resonating into the air, confusion casts over his pales innocent face as he watched his care taker pace around the apartment complex - muttering trails of gibberish that he can't seem to understand. The thought didn't really sound as pleasant, considering the tight scowl creasing the elder's features and the venomous tone he used to whom ever may be the victim of the Asian man's cold wrath.

" Where the _beep_ did you leave it this time?" The man sighed out a query, impatiently tapping his socked foot onto the floor board before pacing off again. Narrowed eyebrows seems to relax a bit, despite how strongly indignant the man felt. Though, his dark midnight gaze seemed a little clouded, as if Kanda was in search for something - taking quote of the elder's previous shouts. Soon, the frustration took over his complexion, ridding of the early calmness with aggravation.

" What _beep_ -ing case? There is no case in the living room!"

Head cocked to the side, Allen began to ponder any possible reasons that could've had his onii-chan so irked up. Upon noticing Kanda's cellphone pressed to the usually stoic man's ear, Allen mouthed a silent ' _Oh..._ ', slithering off the couch before disappearing down the hallway. The man had mentioned something about a case, reminding him of a small box he'd found the other day while cleaning the apartment with Kanda. He wondered if this was what the other guy was looking for...

" Yu Onii-chan."

Kanda halted his steps, sharp midnight shooting at Allen's direction, making the boy flinch from the intensity. " Is this what you were looking for?" Allen queried in a feeble voice, holding up the little pencil case: the outer layer decorated in dark purple-white pinstripes, some curved to one direction to another. Kanda took the box from the youth's hold, examining the item before speaking to the phone once more.

" Is it that _beep_ -ing pencil box you like so much?" A high pitched squeak, followed by a soft cry of thanks. Kanda sighed, midnight orbs sliding close as the elder reached down to pet Allen on the crown of his hair, in which the child leaned in appreciatively. The Japanese couldn't help a smile from gracing his lips. Such an adorable child he had taken under his wings.

" Yu Onii-chan?"

Kanda glanced down at the younger, a questioning look in his gaze. " Yes? What is it?"

" What does _fuck_ mean?" Kanda froze, his blood ran cold as he lost his usual color, looking a bit pale for the matter.

" Fffffffffffffffffff-..."


	5. Overwhelming Moe

Kanda frowned, not too pleased by the sudden visit. He eyed the raven haired male before him, a former classmate from high school who soon came to be his secretary at the company. Hikaru wasn't too annoying; less talkative and more tolerable than a certain hyperactive red headed rabbit. Definitely more acceptable at presence than Lavi Bookman Jr.. The shy, soft spoken half-Italian had came to pay him a few previous visits, of course with some kind of warning before hand, but time was just uncalled for...

" Hikaru," Kanda began, his tone flat, eyebrows furrowed in questioning. " what are you doing here?"

The aforementioned male returned a sheepish smile, his figure sway a little nervously. " I-I sent you a text a while ago in announce of my arrival..." he said, tugging at the collar of his plad shirt that was left unbuttoned, exposing the white undershirt beneath. His free hand fiddling with the hem of the fabric, feeling a bit awkward seeing Kanda in his casuals. ( _Which was understandable since he always seen the elder in his business suit_.) " but seeing as you are clearly clueless of what I was talking about, I'm assuming that you haven't seen it."

The Asian man blinked, pulling out his phone and checked his messages. Indeed there was an unread text from Hikaru. Just a single one. He gave it a quick glance and heaved a heavy sigh. He came over for a meeting of some sort. Apparently, something festive and Christmas related for the company. _The occasion_ _ **is**_ _around the corner, but I don't see the significance in celebrating it..._ It's not worth the time spending away life socializing with idiots of multiple kinds. ( _Excluding out Hikaru. The guy is neutral to him._ ) throwing a party for the department would be the last thing he would do, seeing as he hated loud and crowded places. One would become so claustrophobic with about a billion people in one large room. Literally. ( _The company is really big for the interior._ )

His thoughts began to wander off to a certain silver haired bean sprout. Maybe for once, he could try to get something for the little moyashi. Not like it would hurt. Sad thing is, he didn't really know what to get for him.

" I'm sorry. Did I come at the wrong time?" Hikaru asked, apologetic look casting over his features. Kanda shook his head, breaking out of his ponder and gently patting Hikaru on the head with reassurance. Hikaru returned a meek smile, a small blush on his face. " May I come in?"

The elder man nodded mutely, stepping aside and watched as the petite male made entrance into his familiar surroundings. Hikaru looked like a kitten who had just been adopted by its owner, taking a look around its new surroundings and trying to adapt to its new home. Kanda let out a small chuckle. _Such a little animal_. He thought, broken out of his daze when he heard rapid footsteps approaching his direction, skidding into a sudden halt - dead silence following after the previously excited pads. Kanda couldn't help the questioning brow, trailing over to the living where Kanda had seen Hikaru scurry off. The moment he emerges from the hallway, Kanda found himself experiencing something rather entertaining.

There stood Hikaru and Allen, boring their gazes at each other with such intensity. It reminds him of a cat and a rabbit: The young ivory youth being the cornered hare quivering in fear while the young raven haired man was the cat nearing its prey, looking ready to ravish said hare. Poor little mouse... And as much as he would love to lend a hand, Kanda had betrayed Allen's pleas, simply just standing there chilling as he observed the two little animals interact with one another. Honestly, how can one say that this wasn't funny? Even Kanda Yu - the stoic twenty-three years old Japanese man with no sense of humor, lacks the tastes in clothing, and carries a large ass stick up his butt twenty-four seven, - found this hilarious.

" Eek!" Kanda pulled out of his trance for the umpteenth, watching his little Moyashi scurry over to the couch and hid behind the throw pillow, using the cushion to his defense but would most likely fail to protect himself, even if the boy held it tightly in vice grip. Hikaru approached him correspondingly, taking a step at a time until he loomed over Allen small frame. Next thing he knew, Hikaru was nuzzling he fuck out of Allen.

" S-so cute...!" The young man said, having his little fan-girl moment with his new hug-able thing. A soft hum fell from his lips, his voice being the only thing audible in the room besides Allen's wailing. Said youth flushed a deep shade of red that rivaled Lavi's own messy tresses, clearly unsure of how to take the latter. Their cheeks squished together, looking the most adorable scene in mankind. At least that's what Kanda was seeing right now.

" Onii-chan~..." Kanda could hear the beansprout cry out for his aid, the way he was reaching out to him in attempt of grasping for his caretaker had the violent Japanese man's legs wobbling. It barely took him the moment to collapse. His soul flying out of his mouth and drifting off to heaven. Allen gave a wail, pleading for the man to come back to life and save him but to no avail.

The power of moe had Kanda Yu, the stoic man who carries a prissy attitude twenty-four seven and who, most would think, would react the least to these kind of situations, **overwhelmed**.

 _A/N: This is copy and pasted from wattpad and I am simply re-posting everything here. This is not my first time introducing an OC on this forum, but please do go easy. Once I've brought my motivation back to writing, maybe I will update. If you guys have any cute scenarios, please message me privately. I will credit you as well as continue this fanfic. Thank you for passing by. I apologize for being so inactive._


	6. Daycare I

Allen released a small whimper, shaking his head as his grip on the leg of Kanda's pants tightened. He didn't want to enter that horrible place. That place that adults call a _daycare_ ; meaning nine hours without home and comfort while being surrounded by strangers of all kinds. What's even worse is that Yu-nii was going to leave him here for those next nine hours claiming that he had some business to do and couldn't bring a child to work. ( _Despite being the boss of the company and is allowed to do any fucking thing you want. Kanda you dick._ )

" Noooo..." Allen cried, looking up at Kanda and gave him the pleading puppy eyes. Kanda in turn resisted and nudged the whimpering youth, failing miserably while trying to pry the moyashi off before he ended up being late to work. The Japanese man sighed, kneeling down to Allen's eye level and cupped his cheeks, brushing away the tears from the boy's cheeks.

" Look. I'll come and pick you up around 5 or 5:30. You stay here and... befriend with everyone here and have fun. Alright? I'm sure Hevlaska won't be too curious to ask about your arm the your scar. But stay here and behave, okay?" The elder gave a small sigh, reaching over to the little boy and began stroking his hair gently. Instead of a nod, Kanda earned himself a displeased whine.

Kanda, for once in whole entire life of annoyance and ignorance bliss, sympathize for this kid. Going to daycare didn't sound too pleasant for a child. Especially when there are like a shit ton of brat roaming there and would most likely aim the sprout as a bullying target. Thinking about it was already giving him a killer vibe. Oh... how much he wanted to murder these ants if they dared laying a hand on his moyashi...

" Yu-nii?" Allen cupped his Yu-nii's cheeks, breaking him out of his trance and brought him back to reality. " Are you alright? You left to space for the moment..."

Kanda gave a small, almost invisible smile, placing a small kiss on the boy's forehead and stood, ruffling his hair for the last time before beckoning the child towards the building. " Behave, okay? I'll come back to pick you up around five. Then we'll head out for dinner, okay?"

Allen gave him an unsure look, turning to look at the playground and back at him. He whimpered but soon gave in. " o-okay..."

Feeling proud of the sprout, Kanda led Allen into the daycare and dropped him off before rushing off to work.

Allen huddled in a corner, fearing for the predators that were waiting to jump at him as prey. He trembled, already scared the first few minutes he was here. May god guide him through the day without much to suffer from... but it seems the man living in heaven did not grant his wish. Poor... poor Allen...

Just as he raised his head to give the place a good examination, he managed to sight a blur of white passing by his teared vision, freezing when he suddenly met eyes with... his identical twin...?

There stood his male, probably around fourteen or fifth-teen, boring his wide, shocked silver eyes at him. He shared the same bright ivory hair, the same complexion pale, the scars - everything! His hands was gloved but looking closely, you can see a speck of black underneath the left long sleeves - _Exactly_ the same as him.. It's like they were identical twins... but they were probably seeing things... so there is no way...

 _What kind of coincidence is this...?!_


	7. Daycare II

Allen rubbed his eyes, not truly believing what stood before his vision. Did somebody pull some black magic shit on him? Hopefully not. It'd be funny if someone went through all logic to actually place his doppelganger at the front gate of a daycare. Thinking again, the idea didn't sound all too pleasant. Surely, there is no way that it happens to be a mere coincidence either. He's probably just too tired or was dreaming. No... It felt too real to be a dream. Allen pinched himself on the arm, wincing as there was a signature sting rippling through his limb. Nope. Totally not dreaming. His eyes were too wide in shock to be tired.

He noticed the child giving him an odd stare, his adorable eyes boring into him with pure curiosity twinkling in his eyes. A smile bloomed in the boy's face - one that bares such a similar looks in which the elder harbored. The large, twin silver orbs shimmering underneath the white ivory strands that cascades down his face. Not to mention the bandage on his face and his arm... This is really happening. This. Is really. Happening. _Oh, for fu-_

" Onii-chan!" The elder broke from his trance, his attention diverting to the little version of himself. _Little Allen_ scurries his way over to the elder, tugging gently at his pants as if to catch his attention. " Onii-chan looks like me!" The little version of himself gave no signs of hostility, rather there was a more friendly vibe surrounding the boy. By the looks of it, Allen was guessing that someone kind had taken him in and gave him proper care. At least he hoped so... Unlike him, he had to suffer years with Master... Just remember all the time that drunken womanizing man made him shudder.

Pushing aside the thought, Allen felt a soft smile growing on his lips as he knelt down to the child's height. " A coincidence, isn't it?" He chuckled, reaching his hand out to ruffle the youth's white mass of hair. At the closer inspection, he found himself quite awed by the adorable little outfit the kid wore: a cute panda hoodie with a white tank and a pair of black shorts, followed by a pair of matching shoes. This kid must have met someone to his convenience. Rather more fortunate than Allen when he was at his age. Damn you, Master...

" Onii-chan?"

Allen blinked, smiling at the youth. " Yes?"

" Are you alright? You looked scary for the moment..." The elder petted the boy's head, unable to help his smile from growing. What a cute and caring kid... There was still a chance that this boy was a childhood copy of himself. A small chance that he might be correct, while the biggest chance was simply just him being a dumb fool for believing such a thing.

The boy seems to eye the elder male with fascination, unintentionally giving him the most adorable face that he thought he could never pull. " W-what is onii-chan's name?"

The elder pointed to himself, wanting to confirm it but considering that he was the only one talking to the kid, Allen flushed a soft shade and smiled. " Allen. But you can call me _Aren_ or _Al_ for short. What about you?"

" My name is also Allen." Allen beamed, bouncing on his toes. Call him weird, but Allen is fucking adorable.

" I see. Who drove you here, Allen?" Aren queried out of pure curiosity. Considering that he volunteers to work out here, it was his job to make sure everyone was present and far from danger. And if there were anyone new to the playground, he would bring the child in and introduce him to everyone. The daycare also has a rule; whomever the guardian or parent that dropped off the child must sign in before taking their leave. If your child is new, the parent and guardian must enter the daycare office and fill out the forms, in which would ensure the child's safety. Contact and information should be listed in case of emergency.

At least he thought it were to be as so, but there was no one that could possibly be the one in charge of Allen. What ruthless, irresponsible person-

" Yu onii-chan brought me here for the day. Nii-chan said that he'd be back by noon to pick Allen up." Allen chirped, cutting Al's thought at mid-sentence. A small frown tipped down the corner of the elder's lips, but soon raised into a smile once more.

" Your onii-chan was suppose to come and sign in. He can't just drop you off like."

Allen blinked, nodding slowly. An apologetic look plaguing his cute face as guilt swirled within his silver orbs. " I'm sorry, Aren-nii."

" Don't worry about it, just remember to remind him next time you're here, alright?" The elder hauled Allen off his foot and carried him in to play withing the gates. Letting him down in the playground, Aren ruffled the youth's hair and told him to stay here and wait while he left to tell Hevlaska about the new child.

Allen obliged, doing as he was told but ended up getting himself surrounded by older children who threw dirty looks at his direction. Allen gave a small whimper, looking around for an escape but to no avail. Was it because of his appearance? There is no doubt that it might be the origin of the latter. He knew he was different from everyone. He could hear insults being thrown at him, saying that he's a monster and that he's different from everyone else. _I understand. I get it. Just stop it already... Please..._

" Oye! What the hell are you idiots crowding for? Stop being a waste of space and piss off!"

Allen raised his head, turning to the source of voice with his tears gaze. The mean kids had left, scurrying away as they had peed their pants out of fear. Allen stared at the figure, gasping as the elder boy approached him and held his eyes shut. What he didn't expect was the gentle voice coming from the Asian boy.

" Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

The ivory haired boy opened his eyes once more, turning to gaze at the elder boy and nodded. " Y-yes..." Allen stuttered. The other boy all but chuckled, placing a hand on Allen's hair and petted him.

" Everything is alright now. Don't cry." The raven haired boy cooed softly, bringing the younger into a gentle embrace. Allen blushed, opened his mouth to query.

" What is your name?" A brief silence hung in the air before the Asian boy began.

" _Kanda_. Just Kanda."


	8. Puppy Love

_(( From now on, older Kanda will be Yu while the younger version will be Kanda; while older Allen will be addressed as Aren, like in the previous chapter, and younger will remain as Allen. Just a quick notice there for everyone in case everything gets really confusing for you guys as you read. Also, excuse how out of character Kanda is. I am not the best at writing descriptions on describing a person like Kanda, so I will try my best.))_

Since he had set eyes on this ivory boy, Kanda can't seem to draw his eyes away from the adorable little youth before him. Terrified. Whimpering and trembling like a little rabbit lost in the thick woods. Kanda adored by it all. The little droplets of tears quivering at the corner of his doe silver eyes only added more to his charms. A prince... No. A _princess_... A Beansprout Princess.

" Thank, you, Kanda-nii!" Kanda was taken aback when Allen flashed him a bright smile, leaving him baffled and utterly speechless. The nine years old boy could feel himself flush, albeit faintly. His eyes diverted and his cheeks puffed out slightly, feeling bashful.

" I-It's nothing... Don't worry about..." The raven haired boy muttered, tucking his arms behind his back and swung his feet, bashful. Allen beamed, running over to tackle Kanda into a hug who looked like his brain was going to shut down from over heating. Sub-consciously, the elder boy curled his arms around Allen's lithe form and returned the embrace, only to have Allen snuggling up against him as a response. This moyashi is going to be a killing machine... His motives: Puppy faces.

The Japanese boy had took the time to inspect Allen up close, noticing his way of dressing and felt his head began to pound. Kanda's cheeks flushed a bright red hue and his vision began to blur. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, though hoping that Allen couldn't hear it considering how loud it was in Kanda's own ears. For the first in his nine years of life, Kanda had never felt so... Fluffy about someone. It was a huge surprise, since he was known for his aloofness and his ( _major tsundere and PMS-ing_ ) foul attitude towards everyone else.

And this... Only proves that something this cute could overpower the Mighty Kanda Yu and turn him into this... Fluffy ball of mush.

Unbeknownst to the duo, Aren stood there with disbelief clearly written on his face as he watched Allen and Kanda share embraces in the middle of the playground. It was adorable, dare he says. Thinking about Kanda had him growing a bit worried for the little Allen... But seeing this little scenario made him believe other wise. For some reason, Kanda looked really cute when he's all flustered. To think... That seeing this was a once in a life time chance. Al was starting to believe that it would occur more often now that little Allen was here.

The ivory haired teen let out a soft chuckle, deciding to just stand there and watch the two interact. Maybe Kanda would be able to make a friend after all... Or maybe...

Allen wiggled out of Kanda's hold, holding his hand as he turn to beam up at the elder boy. " Play with me, Kanda-nii!"

The Asian boy took the moment to process that in, a soft hue of pink dusting his cheeks. " K-Kanda-nii...?" He stuttered slightly in query. Allen only blinked, his head cocked to the side with a puzzled look on his face.

" You don't like that nickname?" The ivory youth asked, his expression faltering into a guilty look. Kanda felt a sudden panic rise up his chest and shook his head.

" N-no! I don't mind at all. Call me anything you want. Just... Don't cry."

Allen shifted his gaze up to meet Kanda's dark ocean blue eyes, pressing his sleeves against his eyes to dab away the tears threatening to fall. A small sheepish smile soon graces his lips. " Really...?"

The Japanese boy nodded, heaving a relieved sigh and gave his own tiny smile. " Yes. Now come on. You said you want to play, didn't you?"

The ivory haired boy all but smiled, taking a hold of Kanda's hand and dragged him off to play until the sun began to set. Most of the children had left to their homes, now bathed in warmth and coziness. Only a few had to stay back, Allen and Kanda being one of them waiting for their pick ups.

As he was gazing out through the window, Allen noticed a familiar figure emerging from a black car parked in the front of the daycare's gate. A smile broke onto his lips and he hopped off from his place and towards the man. " Yu-nii!"

" O-Oye!" Kanda shouted after him, but was held back by Aren, who only shook his head and had him to stay put, the younger boy huffed, sitting back down in his spot and watched the ivory haired teen exit the daycare office to bid the two off.

Yu picked Allen up, giving him a soft chide for playing so messily and wiped off the dirt on his face a handkerchief. Allen pouted, but nuzzled into the touch.

" Excuse me." The Japanese man turned towards the source of voice, taking a moment to register his appearance. Aren gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his head with a small laugh. " Yeah. I was kind of wondering about that as well. I came to ask if you would like to sign Allen up for daycare."

Yu turned to Allen, nuzzling his cheek against him to catch his attention. " Do you want to go to daycare again?"

The ivory haired boy giggled at the gesture, nodding with enthusiasm. " I want to play with Kanda-nii again!" The request only had Yu confused. Noting the puzzlement on the Asian male's face, Aren could only smile.

" One of our kids is named Kanda." Said Aren.

" I see. Hand me the paperwork and I'll return another day." Yu stated. The ivory haired teen nodded with a smile running back to the daycare office and returned with a brow folder in hand. The elder male took it and nodded his thanks and turned to leave. Aren bowed and bid them off, waving to Allen as the boy was placed into the seat.

Kanda ran out of the building, stopping beside Aren and watched Allen leave with the tall man. Allen turned to him and waved. " See you later~!"

The Japanese boy frowned, watching Allen submerge into the vehicle and left. To Aren, Kanda looked like a dejected puppy. The adorably sad sight only had him chuckling to himself, but at the same time yearning to hold and comfort the little guy.

 _Maybe it's puppy love_. Aren thought. He'd totally ship that.


	9. My Only Sunshine

" Yu Onii-chan! Yu Onii-chan!"

The Asian man drifted his eyes off the inked pages of his paper work, turning to the adorable little munchkin running over to him with such a bright beam on his face. Allen's silver eyes sparkled with what seems to be delight, as if the youth wanted something from him. Yu turned his full attention onto the sprout and reached over to ruffle his hair, earning himself a cute little whine from the ivory haired boy, followed by a pout. _How cute..._ Yu thought, giving an acute smile.

" Yu-nii!" Allen bounced, unable to conceal his excitement. The sight only made Yu's smile grow a little wider. A soft sigh passes his lip and he leaned back in his chair, clearly amused. Yu was quite glad he pulled away from those wretched pieces of tree... He was starting to get a headache because of it but Allen always seems to be the cure to his stress.

" What is it, you little bundle of energy?" He asked.

Allen smiled, opening his mouth to speak. " I made a song!" said the ivory haired child, hugging his his giant plush who he dubbed as Timcanpy. It felt like a blast of light was being shot into Yu's face. Did someone give him too much sugar? At least he hoped not...

Kanda raised a brow. " Is that so?"

The boy gave a nod. " Yeah! I made a song and I wanted Yu-nii to hear it." Kanda gave a nod in acknowledgement, urging Allen to begin. Allen took a deep inhale and began...

 _Yu is my sunshine~_

 _My only sunshine._

 _You_ _make me happy_

 _When skies are gray._

 _And do you know how much I love you?_

 _So please don't take, My Yu-nii away..._

Yu could feel a blush coming up his face, a hand placed over his mouth in attempt to cover his embarrassment along with the red fluid trickling down his nose. Dear lord... That was fucking adorable, no matter how flattering it was. Allen tipped his head up to gaze at the elder, shooting an invisible arrow through Yu's microscopic heart, ( _Yes. Yes, he has one. We all established that in the previous chapters._ ) almost giving him a heart attack. CALL MY MEDIC!

" That was quite... Flattering, dare I say." Stated the Asian man as he pulled out a tissue and wiped his nose. " Very creative and original." _and hella cute..._

Allen beamed, tackling Yu into a tight embrace. " I love you, Yu-nii!"

Yu sighed, stroking his hair gently as he sniffled. A little bit of tear brimming the corner of his eyes. " Yeah. Love you too, Moyashi."

" IT'S ALLEN!"

And since that day, Yu's heart grew an inch bigger...

 _(( Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit too short. I was trying to make it as quick and professionally as possible, seeing as ideas will immediately leave my brain if I wait too long. Also, considering that it's half past one in the morning, I am tired. I hope this was enough to keep you entertained. Realizing that the entire thing was just 300+ words and so here I am, adding more to make it look like it was my full effort. I am sincerely sorry for not updating recently. You know my excuses if you have read my previous chapters. It's August, might as well make it worth a while. I'm heading to high school this school year. :D Bracing it as a freshman._

 _Randomly got inspire just singing the song my friend created. Not quite her work but she made her own DGM parody of it. So I thank her for making it and implanting it into my brain. Credits to moyashibutterfingers. Go follow her on Instagram. She makes really wonderful content and is a wonderful friend. Thank you all for supporting me and waiting for my next update. I can't believe you guy even have the patience to wait. O.O Thank you, though. I do really appreciate the support despite how I give you such shitty work like this... I need to read more._

 _Once again, thank you so much for the support. Heck, for even reading this. Every read earns a big thanks from mun. If it weren't for all of you... despite how bad I am with keeping a schedule, I wouldn't be so proud of how I am today. It's not all about the views and the comments. I just want to write about something you guys would enjoy. AH! Hoshino is back! consider this chapter as a return of DGM. :D Thank you so much! Honestly! Have a good day, my wonderful readers!))_

 _~ Kuro Mun_


	10. Enemies

Yu grumbled to himself, sworn to have seen the most horrifying little creature he had ever encountered and he would not have any of it. The little shit was glaring back at him from across the room, receiving an identical glare from the elder Japanese man. His doppelganger seems to hiss at him, pulling Allen close as if a cub like him could outmatch the alpha male of the apartment. The thought had him snorting at the absurdity. A brat like him wouldn't stand a chance...

Had it all occur on a peaceful evening. While Yu was left with his day off of work, he had spend his time sleeping in with his adorable little moyashi and cuddle up to him as they watched some Disney films with the kid. And as he hated to admit it, he teared a bit when Mufasa fell off the valley and died saving his young cub. ( _Lavi would make it his living hell if he knew about this_...)

The movie went on with Allen and Yu cuddle on the couch, cozy under a blanket until the ivory youth began, cutting them from the film for only the brief moment. " Yu-nii, can I bring a friend over?"

The elder all but raised a brow, shifting his gaze down to the boy as it soon met with Allen's bright monochrome orbs. " Friend?" A train of thoughts began to run through his brain and a voice speaking in the back of his head seems to resonate louder the more it spoke. _**It will be fine**_ , it said. _**If it makes the moyashi happy then it's alright**_ , it said. ( _And will it be the last time he ever listens to this suspicious voice in his head... Whatever it was_.)

That choice he made had Yu regretting it all. Yes. That is until the little rodent stepped foot into his household the next morning Allen had requested a guest over. It has only been half an hour now and the agitation only grew increasingly more annoying, the cause of it all being that damn brat who stole his identity.

Kanda released a cat like hiss, baring his teeth at the elder as he lashed out at him in hostility. It wasn't like he was getting the good end of the stick either. No, not at all. But it was worth grabbing onto it since he got to see the sprout again. It has only been a few days since he last saw him and the ache in his chest grows even more painful everyday. Even with Aren who was always there keeping him occupied didn't even ease that irritating feeling stirring up in his chest.

The elder stated that it was cute, but did his best to somehow to numb away the pain in Kanda's heart but to no avail. Until later that evening, Aren received a call with the man who held little Allen captive and despite not being religious of any sorts, Kanda blessed the ivory haired teen and modern technology. If either of them were to be in-existence, he wouldn't be able to go rescue the bean sprout who were in the hands of evil. After all, it's bad to keep your plants in the shades. ( _Haha. Plant jokes. I'll stop now_.)

But now... Seeing as he met up with the man, his greatest obstacle and most likely his greatest battle of all, Kanda felt a slight regret coming to this place. But if it weren't for his reunion with the princess, Kanda would have left ages ago. Simply because he does not want to bother fighting this dragon who stole his identity and his Rapunzel.

After what seems like an eternal battle between Yu and the child version of himself, the Japanese man broke the heavy silence with a threatening growl. " Touch the moyashi and die, brat."

" Try me." Kanda retorted with a defiant glare, baring his teeth at the elder.

Said moyashi waddled his way over to Aren, nesting himself onto his lap sipped on the juice box he had provided him. Allen shifted his gaze over to the bickering two, tilting his head in wonder. " What are they doing?"

Aren all but sighed. " I'd rather we not get ourselves involved, Allen." The boy nodded, obliging and just watched the two in silent.

It seems like those two weren't going to stop anytime soon... Seeing as they had already marked each other as sworn enemies.


	11. AN

_Once again, if you guys have any cute scenarios that I can maybe incorporate into the story, something cute or angsty, please message me privately. I will credit you as accordingly and I will try to do my best to update as soon as I regain my motivation to write. Be sure to keep it family friendly. Thank you for passing by. I apologize for being so inactive._


End file.
